Making Up
by khaduhr448
Summary: Ron and Hermione are fighting...again! How do Harry and Ginny bring them together? Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny


"Oh please, Ron, just leave me alone! You just leave me alone! GET IT?" Without waiting for a reply, Hermione stomped out to her dorm, on the verge of tears, while Ron just stared at her back.

"But, Mione..."

"Ron, for once do as she says and leave her alone," said Harry, while Ginny went to comfort Hermione.

"But what in Merlin's beard did I do?" asked Ron, a tear trailing down his face.

"Look, Ron, you know she loves you. She has been in love with you for ages! And it has not been easy for her when you got poisoned..."

"But what does my getting poisoned have to do with anything?"

"Aah! Look, she has been in love with you for ages, you get poisoned and she was so worried , then she talks to you like your best friend for the first time in four months, says something about Lavender which is totally true -and you know it- but still, you start about something that happened almost two years ago!"

"But she did snog Viktor Krum!"

"Once in her lifetime! And if I compare them to you and Lavender, then it would seem like all they did was give each other a peck! And you really did not have to start now!" With that Harry got up and crossed the common room to put up a notice, trying to ignore the dozen or so girls trying to get his attention.

xxxxx

"How long can two people fight? Seriously!" fumed Ginny, "because of that Ron is back to being an _amazing_ keeper! And next match is Saturday and Ravenclaw team is great!"

"We need to do something about this or we will be out of running for the Cup!" said Harry, equally disgruntled. They had just returned from an appalling practice where Ron yelled at everyone, failed to save a single goal and Reduced a Bludger just because it scraped his knee.

"Hey, why don't you ask Remus about what the Marauders did to patch up your parent's fights?"

"Wish I could. He's underground, remember? Can't talk to him or mission in jeopardy."

They walked toward Gryffindor tower, each lost in thought.

"Harry!"

"Ginny!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe. What are you thinking?"

"That you could get Ron waiting in a room and..."

"...you bring Mione to that room for a surprise and..."

"...make sure they sort out their differences..."

"...maybe hope they go out soon!"

"Exactly!"

They had just started getting excited at the prospect of re-uniting Ron and Hermione when something hit Harry.

"But what about Lavender?"

"Simple enough. Fred and George's love potion!"

"Okay but we should go. I'll write them a letter after dinner."

"Fine."

xxxxx

"Ginny!" called Harry as he entered the common room. He saw her immediately; she had her wand out and pointing at Romilda Vane. As she started to yell the incantation of her (beloved) Bat Bogey Hex, she found her wand flying out of her hand and being caught by Harry, who own wand was now lowered. Instead of demanding her wand back, she stomped out of the room. Harry followed her.

"What was all that about?"

"She and her crazy friends! So obsessed with trying to get you to admire them!"

"I want the full story, Ginny, as this is clearly about me."

"They were trying to slip you a love potion, Harry! Again!"

"So you decided to hex her?"

"Yes, and don't you bother arguing. What did the twins say?"

"Oh I totally forgot! Where are Ron and Mione, by the way?"

"Ron is in his dorm and Mione went to the library."

"Great!" Motioning to an empty classroom, he said "get in here."

"_Dear Harry, Ginny,_

_It's so great hearing from you. We both are real pleased. Work here is great as normal; business is booming. And of course we are ready to help! You know how much trouble love potions can cause and love potion trouble with Lavender should be worth seeing! Anyways, we'll send it ready for you. Just make sure she drinks it. _

_We wish we were there to see this! So, good luck and tell us everything next time we meet. Give our love to Ron and Mione._

_Love _

_Fred and George_

_PS:- Do it after dinner. And if this is really for Ginny to use on someone else, Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived will become Harry Potter, the Victim of the Wheezes. So watch out."_

"Well..." said Ginny, glaring at Harry.

"Stop glaring. It's not for you to use," said Harry, wanting to do something that did not involve Ginny glaring at him.

"Fine."

"We have to do it today. Tomorrow is practice anyways."

"We already know what to do. Oh, and if either of them ask, tell them we went to Madam Hooch to make sure that out booking for tomorrow is not canceled. You know what the Slytherins are like."

"Whatever."

They made their way back, each thinking of the coming evening.

xxxxx

Everything took place exactly to plan. Ginny offered some spiked Butterbeer to Lavender who accepted it at once, being extremely fond of the drink. Ginny asked Hermione to accompany her to the library, who agreed.

"Hey, Mione, wanna go by another route today?" asked Ginny, and when Hermione refused, "C'mon! Please?" After enduring a minute of Ginny's pleading, she agreed. Ginny led Hermione to a route familiar to them both as the Room of Requirement was the end of the corridor. Ginny suddenly fell back behind Hermione and covered her eyes with one hand and mouth with the other.

"Don't bother struggling. It's not going to help you much."

"Whrf arf tafinf mfe?!"

"Shut up!"

She took Hermione to a room where Harry and Ron were waiting, Ron's eyes and mouth covered as well. They both set their prisoners free in the same second, but before the yelling began, they caught sight of each other and were suddenly frozen to the spot.

Ginny said, "Now listen up, you two. You are not leaving here until you finally patch up. All of us are sick of your fights. Yell at each other or do whatever you want, when you leave this room, you bith should be best friends once again." With that, the both left the room and closed the door firmly behind them.

Ron had suddenly become extremely interested in his shoelaces.

"Mione?"

"What?!"

"Will you forgive me?"

"Ronald Weasley, give me one reason I should do forgive you?"

"I've been such a jerk, I don't even know what to do about it. I just wanna be best friends again."

"Why should I forgive you so easily? This happened because of you on the first place."

"Please?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm not a shrew."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek, he was so happy. Hermione did not notice though. She was too pre-occupied thinking. Absently, she said,

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"I love you." Then she seemed to come to her senses and asked,

"Did I just say that?" Her face was bright red.

"Mione?"

"Oh my God, I just said that!"

"Mione."

"I can't believe it! I just said that!"

"Mione."

"I actually said that! How could I say that?"

To stop her growing hysterics, Ron grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to hers. She was still for a moment, but then kissed him back. When they broke apart, Ron panted, "I love you too." She leaned in again and they were so involved into the moment that they did not sense Harry and Ginny enter. Neither did they hear a "C'mere". When they broke apart again, all they could see was Harry's back but they easily knew they were snogging as well. Ron was about to pounce but Hermione held him back. "Let them be. They both deserve it."

Harry and Ginny jumped apart, looking guilty. They both looked relieved when Ron gave a nod in their direction.

When they left, both couples hand in hand, Hermione had a thought, not that she cared.

"What about Lavender?"

"For now you're safe but you will have a major scene on your hands tomorrow," said Ginny. "You see..."

They all were in for a surprise when they reached the portrait hole. It opened from the inside by a Seamus, clearly wanting to escape from Lavender, who was right on his heels.

The four looked at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
